HDN: Blazing Winds of Gameindustri
by Crimson Hero Writer
Summary: Sky is in a guild and is famous for his amazing fighting skills. He meets a woman named IF. Being in the same guild they go and fight monsters together. Will feelings grow between these two? Will they create a new gust of wind in this beautiful world of Gameindustri. A story of a growing friendship that will blossom into something special for IF.
1. Prelude to a New Gust of Wind

**Prelude to a New Gust of Wind**

Gameindustri. . .Where dreams come true and the world ruled by four goddesses. The state of the art city of Planeptune is ruled by the mature swordstress goddess, Purple Heart. The heart of Gameindustri Lastation is ruled by the prideful Black Heart. The winter wonderland of Lowee is ruled by the violent White Heart. The green pastures of Leanbox is ruled by the seductive Green Heart.

Who I am? I'm Skylar Scarlet. I know weird name for a guy. I'm a guild member of the Planeptune. I have with them since I little. I was taken in as a orphan. I lost my family during a monster raid 5 years ago. I'm sixteen years. I have black messy hair and green eyes. I'm five feet and ten inches. I use swords and sub-machine guns for range. I am told to hunt down some monsters invading the Planeptune border today. I put on my uniform. It's a black uniform with Planeptune symbol on the back. It's usually covered with my machine gun. I have leather boots for movement and finger less gloves to help use my weapons. I run towards the border and notice the horde before.

"I see that I must take all of you down. No problem." I pull my sub-machine gun and my five feet blade. I charge in and start my fight. I shot a spread fire of bullet to halt the monsters

"Bullets and Blades go!" I slice and dice through the horde and bullets fly through the enemies dozens of monster go down without any problem at all. I look at the empty border.

"It seems like I'm done here now." As I walk into the city I hear a cry in pain. I turn around.

"The hell was that? I must go and investigate." It's the guilds job after all to make sure everyone is safe. My job is to be in the front lines and fight monsters. I ran towards the source of the scream and saw a woman is trouble. She is wearing a oversize coat. She has light brown hair that goes down to her waist. She has a green bow and well. She seems to be using qaters. I run in and shoot the monster on top of her.

"I will be your foe now. Come at me. You need to leave now." She nods her head and goes back to heal herself. I heard a thank you from her as the giant beast comes at me. I block it's attack with my blade.

"I will force you down in the name of Gameindustri!" I slice through the beast and load a full clip onto its back. It's screams for pain and it's flings me across the field. I get back up from the attack.

"So you want to be playful I see. No problem. I can play with the big boys." I let out a evil grin and charge in guns a blazing. It keeps attacking me with all of it's power. I think I saw the woman come towards us. She slices the monsters legs. This attack stuns it for a few seconds. She looks at me with her emerald eyes. I also notice that her hair is up in a ponytail.

"Thanks for help. Let's finish this thing off." I nodded and went in for the kill. I throw my sword in the air and loaded another clip on it.

"Charging Bullet Impact!" I run right in front of it and put my gun on it's chest and start to unload everything I got. I grab my sword and slice it downward cutting it in half. It's now about to go down. I look at the woman.

"GO NOW!" I slice the beast to help this woman finish it off.

"Alright! True Chaos Dance!" She rapidly slice the monster's back. She stabs it in the back and back flips away from it as we saw the monster fall. Now with the monster gone I look at the woman I saved.

"Why the hell were you out here knowing they would be monsters here?"

"It's was causing so much trouble for trade between the other nations." I got angry.

"That's what the guild is for. You should leave hunting monster to the front liners like me."

"Front liner? You're part of the guild?" She asked me.

"Yes. I'm Skylar Scarlet. One of the top front liner of Planeptune."

"I'm IF, the Wind Walker of Gameindustri." IF?! This woman is IF? She is rather famous. She knows the goddess personally I heard.

"Well IF it's a pleasure to meet you." I let out my hand for a handshake. She takes my hand and we shake hands. She has rather soft skin.

"I'm glad to have worked with a fellow guild member." I looked at her puzzled.

"Fellow guild member? You're part of the guild still?" I knew she was part of the guild, but I thought she drop out.

"I'm part of the guild after all. I mainly gather information." I nodded my head.

"As you can see I mainly fight monsters."

"Yes. You're the Blazing Bullet of Planeptune." I guess I did make a name for myself in the last five years.

" I guess I am." I chuckled a little.

" I must go back to the basilicom. I will see you around Sky."

"Sky?" I'm not too fond of nicknames.

"It's easier to say than Skylar." She walks away from me as she go to the basilicom.

"I guess I might as well report to the guild on a job well done." I go back the Planeptune guild t report that the monster have been defeat. I walk out and saw IF again. She was with a woman that is wearing a woven pink sweater. She has curly pink hair and is wearing a headband with a 'C' on it. She is wearing fluffy boots as well. IF noticed me and comes towards me.

"Hello Sky."

"O hi IF."

"Who is this Iffy?" The busty pink hair woman.

"Compa, this is Skylar Scarlet." So her name is Compa.

"Hi Skylar. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Compa."

"Iffy, how do you know this man?"

"He helped me take down the beast I need to slay today." I jumped for a second.

"You fought that thing head on!?"

"Yes. I'm a lot stronger than I look." In a sense this got me interested.

"I wouldn't mind see more of you skills." I smiled. Compa giggles.

"Iffy I think you got yourself another fan."

"That's not it! I just would like some help that's all. We lack so many front liners in the guild right now." IF nods her head.

"Understood. Let's meet tomorrow at the guild building Sky."

"Really?"

"You need help right? Be there around seven." I nodded my head and they left. She is so serious, but graceful at the same time. I go the my hotel room and laid down.

'Finally some help fighting all of these monster that are on the up rise. IF. . .The hell is this weird feeling. She is part of the guild as well. I hope that we just get along. Nothing will change unless I move forward.

 **Author Note: So IF has won with 21%. Congrats Iffy! She is given her own love story. Thank you all reading and I hope you enjoy your Iffy story. Until the next chapter guys :)**


	2. A Day with the Wind Walker

**Chapter 1**

 **A Day with the Wind Walker**

I'm Skylar Scarlet. I have been in the guild for five years. I lost my parents and was taken in. I fought in the front lines since so I can become strong and protect what I hold dear. . .if I can find anything to hold dear. I best not think about that. I get up early and leave for the guild building. I see IF is all set and ready to go already. She looks angry.

"You're late Skylar." Jeez she sounds pissed off.

"My bad for being so late." I stated sarcastically.

"Let's go already smart ass." IF walks away from me as we go to the abyss caves to find some rare items. I could get some items to modify my weapons. A boost would be amazing right now. IF fights her way through the monsters like a pro. She fights along the wind destroying everything. I was in a slight trance to see a woman with this kind of power.

"Demon Flame!" A giant pillar erupts from the ground burning everything within it's range. I sprint right towards a giant dragon that rose from the horde of monsters. Now my turn to show off.

"Flaming Fang Activate!" My blade is engulfed in flames. My bullets turn in flames within each shot. My power is to control elements I guess. It's great for modifying! I can't use spell though which is weird, but who cares right now. I have a dragon to slay.

"Flaming Stream Impact!" I create a target with my bullets. I pull my blade and stab the dragon in the middle of it's chest.. I put the gun right on it's body and shot a powerful flame shot. It flew back away from me. The dragon gets back up pissed off and charges at me. IF gets in front of me and blocks it's claw.

"IF?! You alright?" IF looked at me with a cold stare.

"Don't worry about me. Just attack it again with that power!" I nodded my head and attacked it again to have it come towards me. It comes rushing at me. I block it with my sword. I stare right at it.

"If fire won't work, then how about you freeze. Icicle Fang!" Now that I'm using ice I can try to use a special skill I wanted to try out. I fling it back and go for the attack advantage.

"Raging Ice Maiden!" I spray fire ice needles all over it's body. I throw my blade into it's chest. I punch the sword causing ice needle to spit out from it's body. I pull my blade and slice away from it. It causes it in be in case in ice. Now for the final part.

"Scatter away!" I release a powerful ice beam from my gun. It shatters into piece as it's finally down.

"Now that's how you finish off a dragon." IF is still trying to kill the horde. The one time I go all out and no one saw it. IF seems to be raging. O god her clothes are torn apart.

"Damn basterd!" I shoot down the horde to reach IF and cover her up with my jacket I worn today.

"Sorry about that IF. I got the rest of these monsters."

"Sky you. . .YOU ASSHOLE!" I jumped

"Now what?"

"I was fine fighting these scrubs." She is clearly breathing heavily. She can't go on much longer.

"Just stand behind me! I don't have time to talk! HEY! Let's go small fry!" I feel like my soul has been ignated.

"But Sky-" I cut her off.

"You ain't dying on me! Let me do my damn job! AGH!" I slice down the monsters in my way. I move around slices and shooting away trying to protect IF with all the fire power I got. I pull her close to me and shoot down a monster. I hold her as I realize I still have icicle fang activated.

"Ice Shield!" A think block of solid ice is protecting IF on top of my fire power. Let's blow these enemies away. I let her go as I go to the horde of enemies. The ice shield intensify as I go towards the horde. My Mana is draining quickly so I better end this quickly

"Hurricane Fang!" I feel powerful winds surrounding me. It's time to end this.

"Malestorm's End!" A giant hurricane sucks all the monster in. I point my gun at the hurricane and shoot all the way up to the last monster. I shoot back and as the last bullet hits the ground all the enemies shoot down causing a slight earthquake. I feel extremely drained. My ice shield worn off as I fell to the ground. I stare into the blue sky.

"Now that's how you take a horde out. Ahahahahaha!" I had fun showing off even though I'm beyond burned out. IF comes towards and sits next to me.

"That was some amazing power. How did you do that?" Her eyes are shining for some reason.

" My family can control the elements. So I guess I inherited it." I really don't know how or why I was given this power. I have nothing I truly wish to protect or anything. When I protected IF though I felt this amazing feeling that I can take down the baddest of foes.

"It's just so powerful. No wonder you fight so well in the front lines." I blushed slightly. I guess I had more power than I thought.

"Well I need to make sure everyone is safe." Her emerald eyes stare at me.

"You always go overboard like this?"

"I kinda wanted to show off a bit." I chuckled. She gives me a cold stare.

"So almost killing yourself is your way of showing off? Men will be men." I got slightly angry.

"My bad for protecting you. I don't even get a thank you."

"A hero shouldn't expect a thanks." I chuckled once more.

"I'm no hero IF. I'm just a front liner. That's all." I get up and lend a hand.

"Let's get you healed up IF." She takes my hand and I help her up. She falls on me and passes out.

"You pushed yourself to. . . I guess I'm carrying you back." I pick her up bridal style and walk to the guild building. I saw Compa and she stopped me as she saw IF.

"Is Iffy OK?" Compa panicked as she asked me.

"She is just tired Compa."

"Then let's take to my place." I nodded my head and follow her to her place. Compa tell me to have her lay on the bed to her room. I set her down and walked away. I look at her for a second. Compa pokes my cheek.

"Wha! Oh hey Compa." Compa looks at me with a smile on her face.

"You alright Sky?" Now she is calling me that? Whatever My mind is all messed up.

"I'm fine Compa." I went silent for a second. "I have a question."

"O? Ask away Sky."

"Do IF push herself a lot?"

"Why you ask?" Compa seems nervous.

"I'm just concerned as a fellow guild member."

"O well I do have to heal her a lot. That's all I'm saying about that."

"I understand. All I do is fight." Compa got sad as she looks at me.

"That must be lonely Sky." Compa stated.

"I suppose. Most front liners can't fight what I must fight against. I need to report to the guild. I will be here to check on IF then." I leaves Compa's house and go the guild.

"He is rather interesting man. I hope we meet up again Sky." Compa smiles as she goes to check on IF. I go inside the building and report the quest in. The counter lady stopped. She has long blue hair with dark green eyes. She is in uniform all the times I see her. Her name is Sophie.

"Sky? Where is IF?" She asked me.

"She is healing right now. I will be reporting her condition if it concerns you Sophie." She shakes her head.

"O no! It's fine. You seem more concern than usual Sky."

"Hmm? She is a fellow guild member. We can't be concerned about each other?"

"No, but you usually don't concern yourself with anything other than fighting."

" That's my job is to fight you know."

"Don't try to dodge the topic. Why are you concerned about her?"

"I'm not letting anyone die on me. That's why. Sophie, please give me another monster hunting quest." Sophie looks through the piles of quest paper.

"I guess the monsters have increased again. I swear we wouldn't be sleeping if this keep up."

"I know. . .it's worrying me. We need more fire power. O! I found a quest for you Sky." The quest is to slay a horde of fenfirs. That sounds fun. I take the quest and go on my way.

"Sky! Jeez he is such a dense idiot. Can he admit that he has a little crush on IF?" Sophie sigh and goes back to work. IF comes to the counter. Compa is behind her.

"Iffy! You should be resting!" Compa is pleading IF right now.

"Has Skylar Scarlet come here?" IF asked Sophie.

"He just left to fight again. Why you asking IF?" Sophie lets out a grin.

"The heck is with that grin?" IF seems to be angry.

"O nothing IF. Just keep me in check for me. He is at the highlands east of her IF."

"Why you telling me?" Sophie expressed darken.

"Because I have a horrible feeling he is going to be going over board. You caught his attention so maybe you can slap some sense into him."

"What happened?"

"He has been fighting no stop since he join us. I sense something different when I asked him about today's mission with you."

"O. Well if you just want to check up on him then that no problem at all." Sophie let's out a smile.

"Thank you IF!" IF nods her head and walks away. Compa tags along. Sophie looks towards the direction the other two are going.

"Ahh I love seeing love bloom. It's so adorable." IF and Compa go to the highlands to find me fighting the horde of monsters IF sees surrounded by fenfirs. She also sees me encased in lighting.

"Thunderous Roar!" A shock wave of lighting blows the horde away from me.

"You dogs need to be put in your place." IF joins the fight by finishing off one of the fenfir. I look at her.

"IF?! What are doing here?"

"I'm returning the favor Sky. Let's go!" I have feel my body healing from the inside. Compa comes towards us.

"I'll support you guys. GO!" I nod my head and fight along side IF. IF and I took down one fenfir at a time as Compa kept healing us. One of the monsters charged at Compa. I get in front of Compa and blocked the claws and pushed it away.

"Thanks Sky!" I nodded my head and charged back in to finish off the horde. If and I are worn out to the bone. I stare at the last monster standing.

"Lighting Flash Combo!" I rapidly attack the last monster with a thunderous combo. IF comes from the side and slices in down with a powerful strike. I deactivate my thunder fang. I'm out of breath. I look at IF.

"Thanks IF. You sure can stand your ground."

"I hope I can considering I'm one in a few front-liners that can fight these monsters." IF gives me a healing pod.

"Thanks IF." I used the healing pod to heal some of my wounds

"No problem Sky. It's the least I can do for saving me today." I saw IF blush slightly. It was really adorable. Compa comes towards us and heals us.

"You guys are OK! That's good." I nodded my head.

"Let's go back to the guild guys." We all go back to the guild. We turn in the guild quest as a party. Compa, IF, and I leaves the guild. IF looks at me as if she has a question to ask me.

"You need something?" I asked her. She shakes her head.

"No, but I do have a question though." Compa looks really curious.

"Ask away." I stated.

"How did you get as powerful as you did?" IF asked me. I couldn't look at her in the eyes at all.

"I abandon my hopes and dreams for this power. That's all I'm saying IF. I'm leaving. See you later." I gave my life to Gameindustri to atone the sins I have committed. This unholy power will save this world any from of calamity. That's my sword duty until my last breath. I go back to my apartment. I lay down as I pondered on.

"My sin. . .can never be forgiven. All I can do is fight for this world peace. IF. . .Why must you be wandering in my mind. Please be safe. I don't need to anything else to worry about." I finally fall asleep. I feel warmth around me as if someone is hold me tenderly in my dreams. No. . .no I can't allow myself to be fazed by this. My life for Gameindustri to use until I'm a puddle of blood.

 **Author's Note: Hello guys! I'm loving the Fav's and Follows so far. Fastest any of my stories had. Thank you so much for waiting on my slow ass XD. I want this to be the best I can make. I'm shocked no one made a story for IF herself. Well IF We will give ya all the love! XOXO IFFY!**

 **Anyways! Until the next chapter guys.**


End file.
